Patch and Danielle
by DisneyWriter
Summary: A scheme between two dog lovers to get a kiss without their parents knowing or caring. Will their plan go horribly right or horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**He's my first attempt at a love fic. Bear with me. **

The 101 Dalmatians had now owned the very company that made cartoons for the House of Mouse. Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Penny, and Patch were its heads. Fresh new cartoons were needed and the the dalmatians now had decided to adapt Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet _as a desperate measure.

" Lucky please give me that part." Patch begged. " No for the last time," Lucky responded, " And besides you just want to get to kiss Danielle without Mum or Dad getting mad over kissing a girl."

"I do no- wait how did you defined out about Danielle."

" You are really bad at hiding things."

" How about I beg you into oblivion."

Lucky was visibly unnerved by this. He thought up a plan. Lucky finally said, " I will let you have the part if you could audition for the part and preform whatever dialogue I give you from memory." Patch responded, " deal."

Patch ran out the door. He met up with some of the Palace Pets. Summer said, " You really want that part." " Sultan added on, " How are you suppose to know that play by Saturday." Patch said, " To quote Shakespeare 'But passion lends them power, time means, to meet Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.'"

**Several days passed and the day of the audition came.**

The judges at the audition were some of the most famous and some not so famous couples in Toontown that are dogs of course. Cadpig announced, " If any of you want to do an audition with that special someone then come up." Several couples came up and some were good and some bad with a capital B. Guy #1, " I'll be auditioning for the part of Romeo." " Ok, I'll read you some of Juliet's lines and you respond with Romeo's," a Scottish accented dalmatian said. This was Rebecca. She was Lucky's love interest and was finally free from the cursed town she was trapped in for over three hundred years.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Rebecca started.

Guy #1 responded, "Have not palmers lips, and holy lips too?"

Rebecca did not take him messing up we and subsequently chased him out the door. " Wow. tough girlfriend," Angel said, " And that was coming from me." Lucky replied, " Well to be fair, Rebecca attended the plays in the Renaissance." " Uh, OK," Angel said not knowing how to respond to a statement like that.

Patch was up next. Rebecca said, " You know the drill for casting. How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,And the place death, considering who thou art,If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Patch responded to the line by saying, " With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;For stony limits cannot hold love out,And what love can do that dares love attempt;Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

" I guess we have Romeo," Lucky said, " If you object, speak now or forever hold your peace." Pongo and Perdita Would have raised their paws, but they were being stalled by the other dalmatian puppies. The Juliet picking process was next. All the girls were pretty good, but Danielle stood out among all of them.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,That monthly changes in her circled orb,Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." Danielle said. The judges, except Lady and Tranp who are at a spa as a means to keep them as far away as possible, decided that she was the right pick. " I'd never expect Danielle to get the part when Colette and Annette failed." Scamp said, " It feels so weird."

**A few days later.**

" Were starting people, anyone who wants to use the hydrant must go now," Penny said," And Action." The set was ready to film. People got into the position they were supposed to be in and the filming started.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Goofy said. It was perfect and not interrupted by some disaster or clumsy mistake.

While the Capulet-Montague brawl was going on, the dalmatians were discussing how to do the party scene.

" Since Goofy can say his lines correctly, we don't have a problem there," Lucky said, " But how the heck are we going to get a kissing scene past our parents."

" They let you date that noble from the Renaissance," said Patch, " And I can't so much as stage kiss Danielle."

Cadpig said, " Well Lucky had the heartbreaking journey to be with Rebecca."

Penny ran in. She said, " I just talked to Scamp and Angel. They had a great adventure to be together."

Lady and Tramp along with Pongo and Perdita were just passing by.

" So who's kissing who?" Lady inquired.

" Stage kiss. It's between Patch and Danielle for the play." Cadpig answered.

" If it is a stage kiss, I'm fine with it." Lady said.

" It's not like they're sharing stands of spaghetti." Tramp said jokingly.

" No," Pongo said.

" I'd never though I'd say this, but Pongo you need to loosen up," Perdita said, " It is just a stage kiss."

" Okay, but you can't practice kissing," Pongo said.

All of the parents left the meeting room.

" No offense but your dad was acting ooc." Rebecca said.

" Then you should see how he acted around Horace and Jasper." Lucky said.

**Next up the viewing at the House of Mouse**


	2. Chapter 2

The House of Mouse was filled with the cast and crew of _Romeo and Juliet _and the employees of the House of Mouse. The scene first scene started. The commentary from the cast was added.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Goofy said.

" I think I did a pretty good job." Goofy whispered in Mickey's ear.

" What did I say about no talking during a movie," Mickey responded.

Scene two was up next.

"Find them out whose names are written here! It is  
written, that the shoemaker should meddle with his  
yard, and the tailor with his last, the fisher with  
his pencil, and the painter with his nets; but I am  
sent to find those persons whose names are here  
writ, and can never find what names the writing  
person hath here writ. I must to the learned.-In good time." Donald said playing a comic relief character.

" I look like a total idiot," Donald said.

The kiss scene was coming.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Patch said playing Romeo.

"This, by his voice, should be a Montague.  
Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave  
Come hither, cover'd with an antic face,  
To fleer and scorn at our solemnity?  
Now, by the stock and honour of my kin,  
To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin." Tripod said as Tybalt.

Patch and Danielle's scene is coming up.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Patch started while playing Romeo.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Danielle said playing Juliet.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Patch started.

" Come on just kiss her," Mickey said to himself.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Danielle said.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Patch said.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" Danielle said.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Patch said.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Danielle said.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." Patch said.

They kiss. The kiss was perfect and after they kissed their eyes glowed with love. The moment was done perfectly with the music and the mood.

" Well that's the first part," Mickey said after he got on the stage.

Everyone was still in shock of how perfectly the moment was executed. Words on a screen could not possibly tell you how perfect it was.

" The next part is coming up," Mickey said," Let's see how Dalmatian Animation handled the balcony scene."


End file.
